Que hago contigo Neal?
by Florence80
Summary: Peter tendra que enseñarle a Neal a no robar mas Warning: Castigo corporal si no es de su agrado no lea.
1. Chapter 1

Que hago contigo Neal

Peter no podía dejar que Neal haya dejado hacer algo tan peligroso como robar la biblia de Barelli ¿Cuántas veces habían hablado sobre no robar? Simplemente creía que muchas

Al llegar a la iglesia Peter sabia que tramaba Neal pero esperaba que su hijo le dijiera sus razones al llegar al auto

"Vamos Peter fue una buena causa"

"Neal ¿cuántas veces hemos hablado sobre no robar?"

"No muchas que recuerde"

"Neal" advirtió Peter

"Vale muchas más de la que quisiera" dijo Neal haciendo una mueca de dolor al recordar las palizas que se había llevado

"Pero" dijo Neal y de pronto se callo sabía que había hecho mal

"Pero que Neal?"

"Vamos Peter no podemos dejarlo solo en un "No lo vuelvas a hacer"? pregunto Neal esperanzado de que Peter no lo castigara

"Tu bien sabes que no" dijo Peter viendo a Neal mientras el auto estaba en rojo "Y sabes que esos ojos no funcionan conmigo" dijo cuando Neal lo veía con ojitos de cachorro

Neal suspiro derrotado y no volvió hablar en el camino a casa

Al llegar a casa El estaba poniéndole la correa a Satchmo para salir a pasear cuando vio que los chicos llegaban

"Hola chicos" dijo viendo salir a Neal y a Peter

"Hola Hon" dijo dándole un beso

"Hola El que tal?" dijo Neal corriendo a su habitación

"Que hizo ahora?" dijo El mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Peter

Peter suspiro rendido y le conto todo a El

"Bueno creo que ya es hora del paseo de Satch" dijo El despidiéndose "Comprare comida china"

Peter le sonrio sabiendo que a su esposa le gustaba consentir a Neal después de haber sigo castigado no el gustaba eso, pero es Elizabeth de quien hablamos asi que solo se remango la camisa y se dirigió al cuarto de Neal

Al llegar Peter encontró a Neal en la esquina de su cuarto

"Pero que…?"

"Ahh! Peter! toca la puerta casi me matas del susto"

"Que hacías ahí?" pregunto Peter ya que no lo habia mandado a la esquina

"Reflexiono" Peter arqueo una ceja "Ok solo vi una fea araña y quise ver nada mas" dijo Neal sonriendo

"Sonríe mientras puedas Neal"

"Vamos papa" Neal siempre le decía Papa o Papi cuando estaba en problemas

"Nada de papa ahora ven" dijo sentándose en la cama dándose una palmadita para que Neal se recostara en su regazo "Tengo que preguntar porque estamos aquí Neal?"

"No señor" dijo Neal recostándose "Estamos aquí por que volvi a desobedecer"

"Y que mas Neal?"

"Te menti"

"Exacto mentir nunca trae nada bueno" dijo acomodando mejor a Neal "Bueno empezemos"

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

"Ah Ugh" Neal empezo a gemir debilmente

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

"Ahh Ya Peter ya entendi"

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

"Neal volveras a desobedecerme?"

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

" NO Papi No te deso-Aug-be Auch PETER DUELE-sere"

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

"NO MAS PORFAVOR" decia Neal en un mar de lagrimas "PAPI YA NO AUCH WUAAAA PETER!"

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLAS

SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS SPLASS

SPLASS SPLAS

Peter sabia que a Neal le debia de doler a horrores pero queria que aprendiera que robar no es una opcion sea buena o mala

"Neal quiero que vayas al baño por el cepillo" dijo liberando de su agarre a Neal

"QUE NO PETER NOO" Dijo Neal llorando le dolia a horrores el trasero y Peter quería usar el desgraciado cepillo

"Dices que no Neal?" dijo Peter parandose sacándose el cinturón

Neal ensancho los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de su orbitas

"No quiero"

"Tu asi lo quisistes" dijo Peter doblando el cinturon

"NOOO Ya voy Ya voy" dijo corriendo al baño por el horrible cepillo

Despues de un minuto llego Neal con el

"Aquí esta " dijo Neal dándole el cepillo a Peter

"Muy bien" dijo volviendo a acomodar al chico "Quiero que aprendas en realidad la leccion Neal y si para eso tengo que dejarte el trasero rojo pues lo hare"

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

"Ayy NO MAS PETER LO SIENTO LO SIENTO NO LO VUELVO A HACER"

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

"PETER LO SIENTO ENSERIO YA NO MAS" Neal ya no podia mas solo lloraba en su regazo

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

CRACKK CRAKK CRAKK CRAKK

Peter le dio los ultimos ocho para que el chico aprendiera lo que dejo al pobre de Neal flacido en sus brazos. Lenta y suavemente Peter le subió los pantalones y lo acomodo en su regazo. Mientras le decía palabras tiernas y dulces mientras besaba la cabeza del chico

"Shh Ya paso Ya paso papa te perdona Shh" Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Neal se calmo y pudo hablar

"Lo si-siento"

"Lo se Lose Ya todo esta olvidado" dijo Peter acostándolo para que se durmiera mientras le acariciaba la espalda

"Ah y estas castigado por dos semanas" Neal sabiamente se callo no quería estar mas castigado aunque pensaba que era completamente injusto Ya lo habian castigado! Y muy feo segun el pero queria sentarse en un moemto de su vida Y si hablaba temia que so no pasara nunca

Peter espero que Neal se durmiera acariciendole la espalda y diciendole palabras Neal se durmio bajo a esperar a su esposa a cenar ya que sabia que Neal no despertaria hasta el dia siguiente.

White Collar no es de mi propiedad solo lo hago a fines de diversión.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Neal se despertó de un brinco en la cama cuando su pobre trasero toco la cama, maldiciendo mientras se frotaba el trasero.

Sentía el olor a los panqueques de mora de Elizabeth

Amaba los panqueques de Elizabeth. Además sabia que Elizabeth solo hacia (la mayor parte del tiempo) panqueques de mora un dia después de haber recibido una paliza.

Se sentía bien lamentándose así mismo su estupidez pero, se sentía bien.

Tomo una ducha rápida se vistió unos pants y una sudadera ya que era sábado. Solo si había emergencias trabajaba en sábado

Por el bien de su trasero de pasar horas en el van, esperaba que no.

Bajo las escaleras minutos después, encontrándose con El cocinando y Peter tomando su café

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días Neal"

"Buenos días mi cielo, siéntate la comida esta casi lista" dijo la dulce de Elizabeth, acercándosele dando le un beso de re confrontación algo que quería hacer desde la noche anterior

"Pero…Elizabeth me duele el trasero"

"Parte del castigo" dijo Peter que mantenía su vista en el periódico. Neal odiaba esa parte del castigo, no tanto como la paliza pero, le hacia recordar el porque de la paliza.

"Vamos Peter… ten piedad" dijo Neal juntando sus manos

"HA eso me sobra contigo y no Neal no peros"

"Vamos Peter" dijo viendo que Peter ni lo volteaba a ver, se dio al plan B. "Elizabeth dile"

"Lo siento Neal pero es sin peros, lo que me recuerda que lo que hiciste fue demasiado peligroso".

"Pero si le dispararon a la biblia y no a mi" Dijo excusándose aunque sabia que no tenía muchas excusas ante eso.

" Neal quisieras repetir la palabra que acabo de decir que no dijieras?" dijo Peter ya molesto, levantándose de su asiento, con sus manos en su cintura.

_Mala señal_

"No Peter… ya se me fueron las ganas" dijo al ver la mirada amenazadora de Peter, a veces se preguntaba si Peter no era Batman con su Bati-mirada.

"Eso pensé" dijo Peter volviéndose a sentar." Vamos siéntate la comida ya estará lista" lo cual Neal no se negó y lo hizo

Elizabeth sirvió la comida y todos se pusieron a comer amenamente como fueron sus días, o anécdotas de niñez, aunque Neal se molestaba a veces porque Peter le decía que el todavía no había dejado la niñez. Pero luego sonreía ya que sabía que era medio-verdad. El y Peter ignoraron los cambios de asiento de Neal en la silla

Volviendo al trabajo Neal hacia todo lo posible por mantener su trasero lo más alejado posible de cualquier roce aparte del de su ropa interior que sentía que lo estaba matando! Sentía que Peter fue muy duro con el

Pero sabía que se lo merecía._ Jamás lo confesaría _

Estaba castigado dos semanas, dos pinches estúpidas semanas _¿Qué rayos_ _haría en ellas? Sabía que no lo dejarían tomar vino, eso era seguro. Sabía que tendría que quedarse con Peter Y El en su castigo. Sabía que tendría que hacer los quehaceres de la casa pero que pasaría solo por así decirlo… que pasaría si eso no sucediera?_

6:12 pm

Casa de los Burkes

Peter y Neal estaban entrando en la casa de los Burkes. Peter había "escoltado" a Neal en casa de June mientras este recogía algunas cosas para pasar su castigo , algo que Neal renegó todo el camino, hasta monto una escena en la calle. Por lo que se gano unas palmadas

_Flash Back_

"Vamos papa, castígame en el trabajo con mas papeleo o algo así" Y ahí su técnica chantajista sabia que Peter adoraba que le dijiera papa

"Neal ya dije No y no es "No" Y cuando papa dice no es no y punto"

" Y cuando Neal dice si?"

"Papa dice no" dijo Peter mas molesto aparte por que habían dejado el carro dos cuadras atrás, no había espacio.

"Pero puede haber un cambio de palabras y Neal pueda hacer que papa diga si" seguía Neal, realmente no quería estar castigado

"Neal ya basta No es no y ni una palabra más" dijo Peter cada vez mas furioso , solo faltaba una cuadra UNA PINCHE CUADRA y sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, Neal un dia de estos lo iba a salir matando

"Estúpido"

Peter paró en seco.

Neal paró en seco tapándose la boca. Estaba muerto

Peter rápidamente lo agarro del brazo y se lo llevo casi volando hacia donde June

Peter estaba furioso. Estaba encabronado

Y Neal sentía que se hacia pis ahí mismo, mientras Peter se lo llevaba

Ya estaban enfrente de la puerta de June en lo que Peter solo hizo la seña a Neal para que le entregara las llaves.

Neal no dudo en hacerlo.

Peter medio-empujo a Neal dentro de la casa , todavía sosteniéndole el brazo y lo giro y le propino quinces fuertísimas nalgadas en el pobre trasero todavía dolido de Neal

"¿Cómo es PLASS eso de PLASS estar PLASS hablando irrespetuosamente PLASS delante de PLASS la personas Neal PLASS ya hemos hablado de esto PLASS sobre obedecer PLASS y sigues renegando PLASS tengo que PLASS repetirlo todo Neal?

PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

"No… yo… snif… lo siento papa … snif no quería hacerlo… lo siento" dijo Neal abrazándose a Peter a lo que Peter correspondió.

"Todo perdonado vaquero ahora mismo ve a ordenar las cosas te doy veinte" dijo Peter ya sereno "Mas tarde hablaremos de lavar bien tu boca Neal" Neal solo volteo la cabeza en la escaleras, eso solo significaba una cosa.

El jabón de limón

Odiaba el jabón de limón.

Rápidamente subió y arreglo sus cosas

_Fin de Flash Back_

Elizabeth ya estaba esperándolos con la cena servida por lo que Neal subió las escaleras a dejar sus cosa, y bajo en lo que todos comieron entre risas, chistes y anécdotas y… un Neal con el trasero adolorido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento si es muy corto, pero esperen hasta el otro capitulo para que me inspire**

**White Collar no me pertenece sino al canal de USA**

Mas tarde, después de la cena, Neal se fue a ver televisión junto a Elizabeth y Peter.

Estaban viendo Young Justice. Y Neal quería ser como Robin, vamos tener de compañero a Batman debía ser genial, toda esa tecnología pero… Batman castigaba a Robin?

Ughhh ni quería pensarlo, ya le dolia el trasero, no quería saber mas.

"Neal ve a tu habitación y me esperas" comento Peter

"Que? Porque"

Neal sabia porque, pero no quería el sabor del jabon en su boca. Demonios si era jabon de limón. LIMON!

"Neal tengo que refrescarte el sobre obedecer" Pregunto Peter subiéndose las mangas

"NO NO NO Ya voy!" dijo corriendo a su habitación

"Vamos Peter solo dos minutos" le dijo Elizabeth suplicando

"Me dijo "estúpido" Elizabeth" dijo Peter excusándose como un niño

"Vamos Peter! Solo dos" dijo El mostrando dos dedos

"De acuerdo" suspiro "Pero a la otra serán ocho"

"Gracias" dijo El entregándole un beso

….-

Neal estaba en su habitación leyendo un comic, cuando escucho el toque de la puerta

"Pase" dijo Neal.

Peter entro tranquilamente posándose enfrente de la cama de su hijo

"Sabes por qué es esto verdad?" poniéndose las manos a las caderas

Neal suspiro

"Si pero… no quiero recordar porque" dijo en son de broma

"Entonces yo te refrescare" dijo Peter molesto, levantándolo de la cama, dándole dos palmadas en el trasero.

PLASS PLASS

"AUCHH PETER QUE DUELE" Dijo Neal instintivamente hace rato había sido otra vez castigado, pero sabia que era su culpa, Peter no estaba de humor.

"Ya te recordastes?" pregunto Peter molesto " O esta claro?"

"Cristalino" dijo Neal que se fregaba el trasero con una mano , y con la otra los ojos ya que se le había salido una lagrima.

"Muy bien pasemos a lo siguiente" dijo Peter, que todavía sostenía a Neal, llevándolo al cuarto de baño.

"Papa… no" dijo Neal ya llorando odiaba el jabon.

"Lo siento Neal, pero te lo mereces aparte, tu mismo te lo buscastes.

"Pero no…" dijo Neal restregándose los ojos, mientras Peter lo sentaba en el inodoro, obviamente con la tapa abajo

Peter agarro el cepillo de dientes de Neal y el jabon de limón, pasando el cepillo por el jabon.

"Abre"

Neal negó con la cabeza

"Vamos Neal solo dos minutos"

Neal volvió a negar con la cabeza

Peter estaba empezando a molestarse

"No me hagas contar Neal, nunca es bueno cuando lo hago, y acabamos de tener una conversación. La quieres repetir?"

Neal negó otra vez con la cabeza

"Pero…"

Peter agarro a Neal del brazo y lo giro dándole cinco palmetazos

PLASS PLASSS PLASS PLASS PLASS

Y lo volvió a sentar, con un Neal llorando a moco tendido

Peter lo volvió a ver y sintió lastima, el sabia por experiencia que el jabon de limón era horrible, pero Neal se lo merecía

"Muy bien Neal, solo dos minutos, esta vez obedeceras?"

Neal asintió con la cabeza

"Verbal Neal"

"Si Peter"

"Muy bien, ahora abre" dijo acercando el cepillo de dientes a Neal

Neal ahora muy obediente abrió la boca y dejo que Peter le lavara la boca. Y NI SIQUIERA DEJO UN ESPACIO SIN LLENAR!

"Muy bien Neal solo dos minutos" dijo viendo el reloj

…..-

Ya habían pasado los dos minutos mas largos, miserables y horribles en la vida de Neal

"Muy bien, lo hicistes bien" le acaricio el pelo Peter después a Neal que termino de escupir y lavar bien su boca para quitarse ese horrible sabor, cosa que no funcionaba

Neal solo le sonrio, con sus ojos a mas no poder de sueño

"Bueno alguien necesita dormir" dijo conduciendo a Neal hacia la cama, acostándolo boca abajo sobre su estomago, acobijándolo

"Buenas noches Neal" dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

"Buenas noches Peter

**Lo se muy corto no me maten X_X pero mi cabeza no da ahorita estará mejor en el otro capitulo!**


End file.
